


all our favourite conversations

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Friends to Lovers, Group Messages, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: in which harry and danny play matchmakers and dele is freaking out





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girouds/gifts).



> this work is a birthday gift for one of my favourite people, my inspiration and one of my best friends. i know how much you love deledier so this one's for you. happy birthday, love!

_OCT 30, 2016 AT 12:53 PM_

_Dele Alli added Harry Kane and Danny Rose to the conversation._

_Dele Alli named the group IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!_

**Harry:** what is this?

 **Danny:** wtf bro

 **Dele:** guys...

 **Harry:** why are we in here??

 **Danny:** who even created this?

 **Dele:** gUYSSSS

 **Harry:** ooh baby dele is in here too

 **Dele:** goddamit you're literally only 3 years older than me

 **Harry:** aww danny, look at the baby getting all worked up

 **Danny:** ikr!!! isn't he adorable

 **Dele:** could you all just shut up for a moment!?

 **Dele:** I need help

 **Harry:** oooh what happened

 **Danny:** he probably got in a fight with sunshine boy

 **Harry:** WAAAAIT

 **Harry:** did u hurt the sunshine boy?

 **Harry:** is2g if you hurt him i'll hurt you

 **Dele:** ....

 **Dele:** why did i even ask for your help?

 **Harry:** because you love us

 **Danny:** because we're the best

 **Dele:** not even close

 **Hary:** ouch...

 **Dele:** buuut I THINK I LOVE SOMEONE

 **Danny:** yeah you love eric

 **Harry:** right, eric

 **Dele:** I THINK I LOVE ERIC

 **Dele:** wait what?

 **Dele:** how did you guys know?

 **Harry:** wow, what a shocker

 **Danny:** i never saw this one coming

 **Dele:** oh come on! stop being little shits and help me confess

 **Danny:** WAIT

 **Danny:** WAAAIT

 **Danny:** YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT YOU AREN'T DATING YET????

 **Harry:** THE TWO OF YOU ARE LITERALLY MARRIED

 **Harry:** LIKE THE INTERVIEWS AND YOU BEING SAPS AND GROPING AT TRAININGS

 **Dele:** what groping at trainings?

 **Dele:** ANYWAAAAAAYS

 **Dele:** how do i confess?????

 **Danny:** just jump him before the game

 **Harry:** yeah, or after

 **Dele:** you two are impossible

 **Danny:** but really JUST SAY IT TO HIM

 **Dele:** I CAN'T

 **Dele:** I'M SCARED AND HE PROBABLY THINKS WE'RE JUST FRIENDS

 **Dele:** PLUS

 **Dele:** HE'S AS STRAIGHT AS RONALDO

 **Harry:** lmaooooooooooooo

 **Dele:** what???

 **Harry:** you don't know about him and jam-

 **Harry:** nevermind

 **Danny:** bruh how do you not know about the otp

 **Dele:** otp?

 **Danny:** you're clueless, i'm done with you

 **Harry:** but yeah, he's not straight, trust us

 **Dele:** riiiiight

 **Dele:** even if he wasn't

 **Dele:** i still don't know how to confess to him without making it awkward

 **Harry:** I HAVE AN IDEA

 **Harry:** start by telling us why you like him

 **Dele:** is that really need??

 **Danny:** yes if u want us to help you

 **Dele:** umm okay

 **Dele:** well i'm not sure when it began

 **Dele:** but that night when we lost to liverpool i found him sitting in the bus

 **Dele:** everybody was still in the locker rooms but he was sitting there with a really sad expression

 **Dele:** and we just began talking

 **Dele:** and at one point he looked at me with teary eyes saying how it was his fault

 **Dele:** and i just hugged him

 **Dele:** at that point i realized that i wanted to do this everytime

 **Dele:** to be there for him and made him feel better in moments like this

  
_Harry Kane added Eric Dier to the conversation._

**Dele:** but it's not just that

 **Dele:** it's the way he gets super excited about the things he likes

 **Dele:** and our celebrations and how he always has the biggest smile on

 **Dele:** and the times when he sits on the bench cuddled up into his jacket

 **Dele:** or when he teases me whenever the cameras are on and i just can't

 **Dele:** i'm in love with eric dier i can't deal with it anymore and i hope that  
one day i'll be able to say this to him without the fear of being rejected

 **Eric:** well... i guess i know now

 **Dele:** and he'd probably ignore me

 **Eric:** I wouldn't!!! Dele I would never...

 **Danny:** ooooooooh so THIS was the plan

 **Danny:** HARRY YOU'RE AMAZING

 **Harry:** i know

 **Dele:** .....eric?

 **Eric:** Hi Dele...

_Dele Alli left the conversation._

_Eric Dier added Dele Alli to the conversation._

**Eric:** DELE

 **Dele:** please don't be mad at me i just had to get it out of my system and i promise that  
i'll stay away from you and try to get the crush to go away just please don't ignore me

 **Eric:** WAIT

 **Eric:** DELE NO

 **Eric:** I WOULD NEVER

 **Eric:** why would i hurt the boy i love

 **Dele:** wait??

 **Dele:** you love me?

 **Danny:** awwwwwwww

 **Eric:** yes, you idiot

 **Eric:** i have loved you since the moment i met you

 **Eric:** and i'm not repeating anymore because these idiots are reading

 **Harry:** and half of the tottenham squad

 **Harry:** but that's not the point

 **Danny:** PROMISE US THAT YOU'LL TAKE CARE OF DELE

 **Danny:** THAT YOU'LL LOVE HIM AND CHERISH HIM AND PROTECT HIM

 **Dele:** i. am. not. a. baby.

 **Danny:** cute.

 **Danny:** anywaaay

 **Danny:** SAY IT

 **Eric:** okay okay

 **Eric:** i promise

 **Danny:** you have officially won our blessing

 **Harry:** danny, bro, are you crying

 **Danny:** i think it's just the eye sweat

 **Harry:** good, because i'm bawling my eyes

 

_Eric Dier and Dele Alli left the conversation._

  
**From: Diet**

I can't believe we're friends with them

**To: Diet**

I can't believe you're finally mine <3


End file.
